We are a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group, an interdisciplinary group consisting of over twenty institutions investigating matters of common concern in gynecologic oncology. The overall goals of the Group and the details of the study protocols are described in the Group Chairman's grant application. Our institution in registering all new gynecologic oncology patients with the Group operations office and we are participating in most of the ongoing protocol studies. In the first year 13 patients were accessioned to protocols. In the second year 43 patients were accessioned. Even larger numbers will be accessioned in the third year, and with new protocols being introduced, we anticipate ever increasing involvement in the protocols of this Group.